Of a lover, a banshee and a wisewoman
by ViciousVillaniousVictorian
Summary: Aphrodite's ugly and she's hunting down a witch. The witch is in hiding and gets caught by a troll. The troll flirted with a beauty who's dating a beast. And somehow a singer gets caught in this tangled mess. (RATED T, for language starting from 2nd chapter.)
1. A breakfast with family

Summary: _Woke up in the morning. Brushed teeth. Had a bath. Got dressed . Ate breakfast and went to school. What could possibly go wrong?_

Chapter: 1, _A Breakfast with the family._

 **13/07/16**

 ** _A/N: Thank you so much Kristiane123 for pointing the change of POV mistake out! When I first wrote this the break in lines were there but when I posted it ...none. Just saw it today. I'm really and terribly sorry for the mistake! Please forgive this naïve immature author!_**

* * *

Sunshine seeped through the gap within the curtains, and the golden light entered the room making it look rather pleasing to the eye.

The clean white wall now had inherited a pretty yellow colour. And on the blue bed that was near the window,a mass of blonde hair was looking even more golden than it already was. It would have been a pleasant sight itself...if only it's owner hadn't jolted out of bed looking like a zombie and yawned ,with a mouth open so wide, really loudly that one would have wondered why the hell she didn't go to opera. She looked like the type, with blonde hair and a loud mouth.

She looked around and smiled . It was morning. And today she felt really happy. Why? You really don't know? Well it's because today is such a great day!

 _'crickets chirp'_

...Oh right. You don't know why. It's because today is the start of a new school year. And no one else is excited about it more than Bubbles Utonium.

Okay, well maybe there was. She knew that there were people who were excited because of it's educational benefits. A perfect example would be her sister Blossom. But that was not the reason Bubbles was so eager. Oh no.

She didn't even care if she got a invite to Harvard. No, all she wanted was to make new friends and have fun. Oh and dance. Because right now, she felt like dancing her happy little chicken dance. What? She liked chicken! Especially when they were barbequed and covered in chilli sauce.

...Yum.

She grabbed her towel and ran towards the bathroom.

 _Eek! Today is going to be a great day!_

* * *

Where are they? She thought as she laid out the final dish onto the table.

It was filled with pancakes and waffles , with a bowl full of fruit at the middle and four glasses sat in front of four chairs. Cushioned respectively in Pink, Blue , Green and Cream. The cream one belonging to the owner of the house and the girls' father. Each glass was filled the favourite drink of the person who owned the seat. In their eyes it was a hearty meal.

"Thank you, for helping me out with this Blossom"

"No problem,professor!" She said cheerfully, smiling.

Blossom just woke up and came downstairs for a glass of water. And seeing the professor finished cooking, she thought why not help him out. He was a old man now after all.

The professor smiled." Well still thanks. You can go and get dressed now. I'm sure your sisters would be ready by now. Don't want to miss out on a hearty meal with them huh?"

Blossom laughed. The professor was right. Her sisters sure did have a whole load of things to say in the morning. Specially Buttercup. Her boyfriend sure does get into very amusing situations sometimes.

Buttercup's boyfriend was a pretty nice guy and sometimes he would come to pick her up from home.

 _Me and Bubbles first thought that dad ( the professor; we like to call him our dad) would have been angry and exploded in front of us on how we shouldn't be dating at 15. But, of course to our surprise he was happy. Must have been the fact that he never would have thought Buttercup, out of us, would be the first one to be in a relationship. Let alone allow herself to have a boyfriend._

 _But I, Blossom, think that it must be because he was relieved that he wouldn't have to take on the burden of looking after us always. Not to say he didn't care for us or wasn't protective ,but looking after 3 girls must be hard. Especially 3 girls with super powers._

" Right. I'll go get changed right now"

And all that was left was a streak of pink leading up the stairs towards a pretty pink coloured door.

* * *

 _Uggghhh. It's morning. It's time to get out of bed. And that means getting ready to go to school. Ughhhh._

She groaned inwardly as she put on a face of full of disdain. Presumably towards the school, for starting today.

She got out of bed and penguin- walked towards the bathroom with her towel in hand.

Thank god, they had bathrooms in their own rooms. There would have been chaos otherwise.

She brushed her teeth and got under the cold shower. After a while she turned on the hot water. It felt nice and she liked it.

 _Let's see...is there anything to look forward to? Well there is meeting the gang and beating up villains since they decided they want to have a vacation too. There ar teachers...ugh. Who likes them...other than my nerd sister Blossom._

 _...Eh. Is there seriously nothing?_ She thought as she dried herself. And got out of the bathroom and picked up some clothes.

Suddenly, her face brightened up.

 _My boyfriend! How could I seriously forget about him?_

Her boyfriend, who was Mitch Mitchelson, from their kindergarten , had been at his grandparents the last 2 weeks of summer. She had been bored without him and now that school was starting he would be back again.

Ahhhh, was she happy.

 _Now i know what ya'll are thinking. WHY WOULD BUTTERCUP HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?_

 _Well let me tell you something. JUST BECAUSE I ACT BOYISH SOMETIMES DOESN'T GENERALLY MEAN THAT I CAN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP!_

And she was happy with him, so who is anyone to judge.

She hummed happily as she tied her now shoulder length hair into a ponytail. Putting on her favourite pair of shoes and grabbing her bag, she walked out of her room and zipped down to eat breakfast.

* * *

" Good morning , Girls!" The professor greeted.

" Good morning, Professor!" Bubbles and Buttercup greeted back, Blossom having already done it.

" Bubbles, darling, you look lovely today. And Buttercup you look...happy?" The professor was confused. Why would Buttercup ever be happy on the first day of school? It must be a miracle.

" The world must be ending!" Blossom exclaimed, as she put her wrist on her forehead and put on a overly dramatic act of fainting.

All but Buttercup laughed.

" Shut up, smartass." Buttercup snapped.

" Language , young lady" The professor scolded half heartedly. He was too busy laughing .

" Aww come on, Buttercup. We all know you're excited to cuddle wuddle with your _boyfriend._ "

Laughter erupted .

" ...I owe you one solid punch to the jaw."

 **So umm...that was the first chapter. Was it good? I'm trying to improve my writing and I will edit this soon. But it was good right guys? Poor BC. There's going to be a whole load of teasing for her coming up.**

 **This is umm...going to be a ... I'll tell you when i decided. I just wanted to write a story like this. But umm...what do you guys want? I didn't re-read this. Because i have tests coming up. So once they're finished i'll read it. And edit.**


	2. And ugly aphrodite and a witch

**Hello, My pretties and handsomes!**

 **I'm going to a friend's tomorrow so here's the second chapter of the story. I didn't edit it, because I was annoyed that I kept continuously not saving some parts today and now my neck hurts. A lot. DO NOT FEAR! I will edit it within this week. Promise. And I might get a beta.**

 **I changed the story name, summary and rating.**

 **So will edit later, tests are over, got a busy holiday and hoping you'll review.**

 **EDIT: 22/08/16,**

 **I did edit it. Way long ago. In 31st of July.I didn't find much mistakes, only spelling problems.**

Story: Of a lover, a banshee and a wise woman

Rated: T, for profanity

chapter:2

Chapter name: An Ugly Aphrodite and a Witch.

* * *

" Bye Professor!"

"Bye, Girls! Make sure to have fun. AND DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH FU-

SLAM!

"n..."

As usual, the girls went off before his warning. Of course, he gets that it must be irritating, but he just can't help himself. They can take care of themselves and with Buttercup around he doubt something would happen. But, he was still their father right? Isn't this what a father is supposed to do?

He stared at the burgundy coloured door. He still remembered how they went outside for the first time, mouths agape and eyes wide, looking horribly cute.

It was just very unusual. Or was he feeling the wrong emotion?

The girls were 16 now. That means, it was 11 yrs back he had the famous accident with chemical X. They were made not born. He wonders if their okay with it. They seem to be. He doesn't know why all of a sudden he's thinking this.

He was getting old now. Being over sixty was a long time to live for a scientist like himself...

He would be gone, in a few years he would fade away from their life...

He shaked his head. What was he thinking?

They were big girls now. They didn't need him. They would be okay.

Yes, they can handle it.

* * *

The school entrance was crowded, filled with laughter and reunions of sorts. Students were running, talking and it just was beautiful. Everything happy was beautiful. Save for the sadistic type. But still, everything happy was beautiful.

A pair of black heels clacked against the floor, it's sound drowned by the noise around. It's owner, walked along with a her sister, who was happily humming a tune, gracefully walking with her blonde hair a bit out of place due to the incident before.

Blossom looked around a bit, before grabbing the hand of Bubbles and squeezing through a bunch of freshmans, just to get some fresh air. She didn't like the feeling of less space. She wanted to be able to breathe ,properly, without inhaling the scent of others.

" Pretty day isn't it?" Bubbles asked her sister, as she stared at the environment around her.

" Yeah" Blossom agreed, looking around as well, wishing there was a bit more space. She wasn't claustrophobic. She just wanted space to breathe and to feel the crisp wind of the morning. It's a somewhat chilly day despite being sunny. Reminds her of the climate in England. How she wanted to go back there.

" Would have like a bit more freedom though"

Bubbles scoffed,

" You serious?"

" What? There's too much people here."

Bubbles looked thoughtful for a moment,

" Sure you aren't claustrophobic?"

Blossom craned her neck and looked at her ,

" If I am , my dear blue sister, would you think I wouldn't have noticed that?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes, deciding to end the conversation. Blossom got offended by practically anything.

One time, she got offended because the professor said her calculator was getting old. Another time, she got offended by Buttercup playing music. Then another time, she got annoyed by a bird. Then yet again, another time, she got offended by a banana. Yeah, you heard it right, a banana!

* * *

 **Cue, Flashback!**

The mayor peaked his small bald head through a door," Oh, Ms. Bellum," he called," you called the Powerepuff girls right?"

"Yes, I did mayor. They should be here any minute now." Ms. Bellum replied as she typed away on her computer, too busy to look back at the short, oblivious mayor.

"Great!" He cheered, now in her office, and started peeling a banana.

 _...I'm not going to even ask him where he got that..._ , she thought, used to Mayor the Mayor's silly antics already.

SLAM!

The door slammed and Blossom walked in, on her long and lean legs, followed by her sisters, as she greeted the mayor,

"You called mayor?"

"I did in fact call you Blossom, now you see here's the problem. I really, really want to play this game called ' Bunny saves the day!' but the thing is I can't play it without eating something. So, I want you to...Open my pickle jar!"

In the background Ms. Bellum did a face palm, _why do I work for this man..._

The girls sweat dropped, " Sure thing mayor, wh- _wait a minute. Is that what I think it is?_ "

" _..._?"

" _Don't tell me that's..._ "

"Umm..is there something wrong Bloss?" A confused and concerned Buttercup asked her sister.

All of a sudden the neared window smashed and the banana was rudely grabbed out of the mayor's hands- _"Hey!"_ \- and was thrown across the sky where it did somersaults fit for a professional gymnast. And Blossom looked livid,

"NEVER EAT A BANANA IN MY FACE!"

" BUT, MY BANANA!"

 _"MY WINDOW!"_

And because of Blossom, the girls had to face the wrath of Ms. Bellum for days...

* * *

Blossom suddenly halted.

" Wait."

"What now?" Bubbles groaned. She was getting annoying. And her chipper mood was fading just by staying with her.

" Where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked, glaring at her a bit. She released Bubble's hand and squinted, trying to find Buttercup.

Bubbles turned around, eyes scanning the area for the Green eyed brunette.

" I thought she was with you?"

Blossom smacked her forehead,

" Bubbles...you were with me."

" Really?...oh yeah...wait I was?"

Blossom stared at her sister in disbelief as she continued.

" ...You sure I -"

"Yes!"

"Oh, okay. I don't remember being with you- _Wait. There she is!_ "

" Where?!" Blossom looked around rapidly.

" There! _BUTTERCUP!_ " Bubbles waved, running towards her, Blossom following.

* * *

 _Yeah. Okay. This should be a good place._ _They'll never find me_ _here._

Buttercup hid behind a large bush.

She was a perfect spy. She would be great in the police force one day.

 _Now I'm sure you have a question. Why is the great and mighty and cool and awesome and supreme-okay huge self boasting there-Buttercup doing ...hiding behind a bush? Well you see it's a long story. Here's how it went._

* * *

After saying finishing their meals and saying bye to the professor, our 3 favourite little girls ( who weren't so little anymore) went out of their home and walked towards school.

It was a rather silent walk...well as silent as it can get with Bubbles chattering away nonstop.

" So anyway, me and Mike decided that-"

Buttercup groaned,

" Bubbles can't you just shut up? We don't want to know what you do with your boy toy whenever you're alone."

Bubbles narrowed her eyes, and scoffed.

" Really? I'm sure Mitch is just waiting till you give him a good f-" " You finish that sentence blondie and I'll have your head within second."

A heated glaring competition started between the two sisters.

" Oh really?," Bubbles challenged as she tried to burn holes in those threatening mint green eyes," I'd like to see you try witch."

Buttercup growled viciously before pouncing on her sister like a tiger ready for its meal, sending them both crashing to the floor as they tried to rip apart each others throat.

 _"Girls!"_

Buttercup kept pulling Bubbles pigtail, when an eyebeam sent her sliding hurling through the air and landed her on the ground leaving a huge dent underneath her.

 _Oh ,she did not just do that._

Buttercup sprung back to her feet. She tackled Bubbles to the ground and punched her repeatedly. Bubbles didn't give up as well,and kept continuously kneeing Buttercup.

 _"Girls, stop!"_

Bubbles pulled Buttercup's hair and Buttercup slammed her to the ground. They kept wrestling and choking each other as they rolled on the ground.

Just as it was about to get worse, a pair of hands abruptly pulled them apart, lifting them a good foot in the air.

"I SAID STOP!"

Buttercup and Bubbles both stared at their sister, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Look, it's the first day of school and we need to be there on time. So just stop this nonsense, and grab your bags. The bell will ring any time soon and it is not good for a Powerpuff girl to be late. Especially to school," Blossom's voice sounded a whole lot more calmer now, though it had a powerful feeling of authority," Am I clear?"

"Yes Blossom." Both girls muttered heads drooping, too embarrassed to look at their sister.

" Good." And they were both dropped to the ground.

" Now," The red head said with a small smile tugging at her full lips," let's talk about something more cheery."

Bubbles looked ecstatic,"Oh! Did I ever tell you about the time Mike got-"

" Again with the loser?" Buttercup groaned.

"Like yours is any better!"

"Okay," Blossom interjected before they could get any further," Buttercup your hair looks great today. Nice of you to actually follow my advice and grow it. You look gorgeous."

"Yeah, thanks for the tips leader girl. And anyway, I always looked great. Especially, better than this blue eyes toad over here."

"..."

' _Disc scratch_ '

" What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Bubbles asked, cocking her head slowly to her left shoulder.

Uh oh.

Maybe that wasn't a good thing to say. Calling the self proclaimed Aphrodite 'ugly' was a death wish itself.

"Would you look at the time? Well my dear sisters, it was nice talking with you and all but I got to go." And all that was left was a green streak in her wake.

..." BUTTERCUP!GET BACK HERE YOU WITCH!" And Bubbles too was gone.

 _" Girls!"_

* * *

 _And that my friends is why I am now here. I'm hiding from the Blue psycho. Great story huh?_

Buttercup glanced over the bush, searching for a possible threat.

" _What the hell are you doing_ _?_ "

"Eep!" Buttercup abruptly stood up and came face to face with a tall person.

She looked up and frowned,

" Butch."

" 'sup witch." Butch greeted dryly after she recovered from her mini heart attack.

"Don't call me that you idiot. Because of you Bubbles is now officially calling me that as well!"

" Barbie? Nice to know that. You deserve it." Butch smirked.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

" Ass."

"Whor-"

" _BUTTERCUP!_ "

Both green eyed teens turned around to see Bubbles running towards them waving her heads, and Blossom behind her.

 _"Oh shit."_

" Buttercup! We've been looking all over for you! Come on we need to put on our makeup! " Bubbles grabbed her hand and dragged her across the ground.

" BUTCH! SAVE ME YOU JERK- _LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO!_ "

" Sorry, Butch is busy right now. Please try again later."

" YOU JERK!"

Butch smirked.

"Butch."

He turned to face Blossom.

" Yeah?"

" Tell your brother to meet me at' _Lolly's_ ' after school."

" Sure thing, sexy."

" And don't call me that. He'll kill you if you find out."


	3. A lovesick beast and a unhappy troll

**Chapter 3. Well revised and edited. Taken time because of this editing thing. I need time to get it off my mind. And , I had personal problems, so I am not sure if this came out good because I was not in the best of moods. And also, I wasn't home.**

 **Enjoy!**

Story: Of a lover, a banshee and a wisewoman

Rated: T, for profanity.

Chapter:3

Chapter name: A lovesick beast and a unhappy troll.

* * *

Butch stared as the Red haired beauty left. He watched the way those hips moved, those long and lean legs of hers, her pretty silky hair, and her slim body, how all those luscious features of her just seemed to move so elegantly .

He wanted her damn it.

But unfortunately for him, he was too slow. His slow pace had reduced him to a heap of nothing. A pile of shit.

His brother, Brick, the leader who has some long ass legs, was faster. He had apparently wooed her and BAM!, they're dating.

He , being the asshole that he was, had instantly thought that Brick was there to get the goods and stuff but apparently as it turned out, the guy liked her. No, like, like was underestimating it in a whole new level. He loved her.

You can just see by the way his eyes brighten, the way his lips curl in to a dashing smile, the way his cheeks gain colour, that he, Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff boys, is indeed in love with the Red haired goddess who has descended to this filthy earth from heaven.

...And unfortunately fell in love with a beast, who if you haven't guessed yet, is Butch's older brother.

They were an extraordinary couple. One of a kind, they were. They proved something, they did something others could not do. They loved. Each other. And he doubted it would ever fade.

Butch was annoyed. Butch was angry. Butch was ashamed.

He was annoyed because he, Brick, got the girl. The girl who was in his hormonal teenage dreams; her state, you would not prefer to know. Something to tell though, is Butch enjoyed them very much. Very, very much.

He was annoyed because said girl has stolen his older brother, whom he loved dearly despite the occasional roughhousing, away from him. He was slipping away.

She was tightening her grasp. Butch was losing his. The very same woman who had plagued his nights, not to say that he wasn't amused, however, putting his perverted thoughts aside, she was taking his brother away from him.

He was ashamed because he was not willing to accept his brother's happiness.

Brick was a lonely man. He needed someone. Anyone.

...But his brothers were there for him! Why would he go to some girl?!

Boomer had dreamy eyes when he heard about it. The sap. Stupid wannabe Romeo.

Butch could not believe this.. The Butch, his king of awesomeness and royalness was never, and he meant never, was going to accept this treachery. Love wasn't real.

Butch will not accept this. The Butch, will not accept this treachery! The Butch will make his brother realize, that love was not real. The Butch, his excellency, his king of royal-ness and awesomeness will make his brother land back to earth and come back to his senses. The Butch-

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

Well there goes the bell.

His loyal subjects, it seems to him that you would have to wait for another time. Because now, his majesty ,he will now enter this unholy ground of a tile covered building referred by many brainless idiotic beings, which included his brothers no matter how great they are, as school.

Sorry dudes, Butch is not very - to say this in the least -happy with school.

Why the hell did people needed to go to school anyway? Butch hated school.

He was cursing it with very very evil spells as he walked down the hallway.

Assembly. Mainhall. First day. Stupid school.

Yes, the main hall. This very stupid high school thinks that is a very smart thing; get it stupid school doing smart things? Because stupid schools never do smart things in the first place! ; to have an assembly before starting the first day.

It's pretty much full of your typical shit, do well, behave, learn about who you are blah blah blah.

Butch already knows who he is! He is the most awesome, cool, handsomest person to have ever lived!

His presence alone is very valuable. But no this stupid school doesn't realize what they had right in front of them. Oh no. Those ungrateful little-

"BUTCH!"

...Was it over?

Butch looked trying to find the source of the rather rude greeting.

" YO BUTCH!"

Again Butch tried to look for this person.

" TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Butch turned to his right-

" NO! TO YOUR LEFT!"

Butch turned to his left-

" NO! RIGHT RIG- YOUR OTHER RIGHT DUMBASS!"

Irritated, Butch turned to what he presumed was his ' other right' , wondering who has a death wish this early in the morning. Butch Jojo was not stupid! Everyone else was...except maybe Brick. And Blossom.

...Oh. It was his brother. The blue one. Just what he needed.

" What's up Boomer?"

" I would ask you that too, but then you just beat me to it so there's no point in that. Anyway, you've seen big bro? He definitely needs to hear this! They decided to let me be a judge in the kids' talent show! Isn't it great?! I just can't wait to-" Butch tuned him out.

It's not that he didn't want to listen, whatever his brother was talking about did seem to make him happy, but Butch was just not in the mood.

Butch was definitely not a morning person. He hated mornings. He hated having to wake up feeling all itchy and weird. And Butch hated seeing Brick pissed off because he was late.

...Never in your life, and he means it when he says, never in your life do you want to see Brick Jojo pissed off. Especially in the morning.

If he has to suffer shit, then so must you. That was Brick's policy. Which was unfair, because Butch did not like suffering. And he most certainly did not like shit.

Amid his thoughts, Butch wondered what his counterpart was like. Was she just like him? Or was she like ' Goldilocks' over here who keeps on rambling about something that Butch just can't make out no matter how had he tried.

Jeez, he was zoning out a lot now- Hang on. Was that Buttercup?

 _" Boomer. Move it"_

He scurried past a bunch of students, desperate to see her. What? He wanted to know how uglier she looks. And then he wanted to compliment Barbie on her make up skills.

Butch just rounded another set of students, some must have been around his age, and...was that Brick?

...Nope. Wrong person. Now where the hell is Butterbutt?!

Aha! There.

 _" BUTTER-"_ Butch halted.

Buttercup just tackled Mitch to the ground, and they were both laughing, obviously happy to see each other.

He clenched his fists as they started to kiss.

He hated Mitchelson. That kid, was one of the worst people to have ever lived on this planet. And yet, and yet, he got her?! What the hell was she thinking?

What the hell was he thinking, acting as if he was a jealous douche?!

Butch was not jealous. Butch was not stupid. Butch did not like Buttercup. It was the truth really. No stubborn self, refusing to accept he had a crush. Butch did not have a crush on Butterbutt. You should know that. Butch just hated that Mitch bitch with a passion, that was it. Butch loathed that asshole with a passion. He steals his spotlight, EVRY SINGLE TIME at EVERY SINGLE GAME.

They started to kiss harder.

He turned around and left. It was disgusting. And... he didn't want to be there.

Stupid Buttercup. Stupid Mitch. Stupid...

...bastard.

* * *

He walked on as he clutched his bag, hard. The day was a very pleasant one. And it was going to be an even more better one just as soon as he sees her.

 _I wonder what she's wearing..._

Would she wear something special for him? She didn't seem like the type. Not that he minded. He liked her just the way she is. She felt uncomfortable wearing skirts and he remembers the one time she was dared to wear one, she kept tugging it, trying his best to make it longer than it was.

She wore dresses once in a while. They were pretty, obviously, they would be, how can it ever have a single trace of 'ugly' if it was designed by the self proclaimed Aphrodite herself.

 _Ugly was evil. Sad was evil. Everything is supposed to be pretty. Everything is. Everything is beautiful. Especially, happy. Everything happy was beautiful!_

He grinned at her train of thought. His girlfriend had some lovely sisters alright. Except it seemed the blonde one didn't seem to like him much.

He shivered. Aphrodite was super scary when she was angry. So, being the smart kid he was, he avoided her like the plague.

 _She's a demon._

He turned around a corner, and was shocked when he nearly slipped. The janitor does seem to take his job very seriously when it was the first day. He wondered how those girls managed to walk in those ridiculous things that they refer to as heels. _Seriously, doesn't your back hurt?_

He entered the main hall, as he was supposed to do, and waited for the thing to get started.

 _" Good morning students! Welcome to Townsville High!"_

He smiled. They had a lovely principle. She gave them emotional support, financial support, and aspired them to become a better person. The only reason he was trying at school was because of her constant cheering. ...And because Buttercup would kick his ass if he fails.

He shivered. She's worse than the blonde sometimes.

" I hope you all enjoy this year and do well. If you ever need me..."

They had a great headmistress alright. 2 years before the strict principle they had finally retired.

 _Thank god. He was so old that I literally wondered if he was going too die every time we saw him..._

The previous headmaster was a stubborn old fella. He refused to give up his position. But unfortunately for him, and luckily for them , the education board was even more stubborn and they dragged the old man out of his throne.

 _Poor guy though, he loved the school..._

Then a problem remained. Who was going to be the next in line to proclaim the throne?

Turns out, the students of that year had huge good luck, because it was Ms. Keane!

Not the Ms. Keane from kindergarten, though she would have been nice too. It was actually her sister. Perhaps they're twins though, they do seem alike even if there are some differences.

This Ms. Keane had big eyes, big pink lips and fairer skin. It was obvious who has the better looks.

She has ink black hair just like the Ms. Keane from kindergarten, oh and a fact you would not believe, she's in her late 50's.

 _I know unbelievable right?_ And another fact, well more like a rumour, surprisingly the blonde was nice enough to not growl viciously at him on day and tell him something about their lovely principle who was now greeting the new batch of students. She was the childhood love interest of Professor Utonium when he was just another boy making paper planes, just like them.

...Or she could have been about the other Keane. Hmmm which one?

Well, the assembly's over, so he must now get back on his mission to find his girlfriend.

 _"Mitch!"_

Speak of the devil.

Mitch turned around, and he felt his jaw drop. She wasn't wearing a skirt, like his hormonal teenage mind fantasized, but she was wearing dress. And, and she looked gorgeous.

 _Did I just say devil? Because I was soooo wrong. She's a goddess! Oh, thank you god! Thank you! You created a masterpiece!_

" Buttercup...you look- look beautiful..."

She blushed. Oh how he loved when she did that. She was even more gorgeous.

"Stop...stop joking, it must be the make up."

"... YOU WORE MAKE UP?! "

" No It was forcefully applied on to my face!...it hurts."

He raised an eyebrow, " And who was stupid enough to apply those evil things to my already beautiful enough girlfriend?"

"..."

She seemed to be clenching her fists.

" Well?"

" The blue bitch."

" Ahhh well I have to thank her though. She certainly did know how to make one's man happy." He grinned foolishly.

She punched him. Hard. ...ouch.

" Don't think I didn't catch on idiot. And here I was thinking of giving you a present."

" Oh. And what might be this present?"

" You don't get it now."

" Oh come on BC!"

"No."

" Come on!"

"No."

" Come on! I'll do anything you want!"

"...Fine then. DOWN BOY!"

He crashed to the wooden floor. His knees...his poor knees...they hurt a lot. But he only cared about appeasing his queen right now. Damaged screaming knees were to be dealt with later.

" Now-" She didn't finish her sentence because she tackled him to the floor and laughed. He laughed too, it was infectious.

" Well now what?" He asked, grinning foolishly.

" Now," she smirked viciously," it's time for my gift."

Which turned out to be attacking him with those glorious, pink...candy...lips.

* * *

The teacher entered the room in confident long strides. Awake ,he quickly swiped away the drool that was escaping from the corner of his mouth. He didn't get enough sleep yesterday because he was too afraid what this year would be like. Would it be just as bad? Like last year? He hoped not.

Last year was hell. Education, music, constant failing and regret, Boomer did not want to go through that again.

Also, he didn't want to see...her...again. It was heartbreaking. She gave him enough pain already. She...he didn't need her.

He stood up with the rest of the class, rubbing his eyes harshly, assaulting the white blur that lined his vision. He blinked rapidly, and greeted like they were supposed to do for the first class of the day; manners he supposed; faking a cough and yawning in the process.

What did they have now?

" Good morning students! Are you all happy? ' Cause I am. Now take out your text books and turn to page 24. Well look what it is? Equations! Isn't that great? "

The students groaned.

...Oh right. Maths. Who the hell likes maths?!

It was the most loathsome subject to have ever been created! And who liked equations anyway? Boomer hated equations. He hated every single thing about it. And the teachers are often too cheery for the goddamn lesson. Especially this one.

He was obviously crazy.

" So now, I want you to turn to exercise 1.5 and do question number one. Enjoy kids!"

The students groaned again. And Boomer once again questioned the sanity of his Maths teacher.

Boomer rummaged through his bag and slammed his book , it was freaking huge, emitting a sound in the process. He groaned. And glared.

 _I. Hate. Maths._

His actions caused a few fellow sufferers to turn his way, to which he happily greeted with a another glare, this one having way more effect than it usually does.

They turned back to their original pose and continued to listen to the mad man at the front blabber on and on excitedly.

 _Good. Nice to know there are some brains in this wretched city. Cowards._

Boomer was in no mood for fun. And he was starting to sound like Butch.

Speaking of Butch, that asshole left him. Without a proper explanation.

Jerk.

Boomer was going to get him later.

He had tried to get rid of his tired persona by talking to that brother of his, but unfortunately, it seemed like he had other plans.

After being rudely left alone, he left responsibility to his legs to lead him to his class, whatever it was, and gave in to the urge of his tired body.

He should have just gone to Brick. Brick was much nicer.

Boomer kept glaring at the demonic item that was laid proudly in front of him. Oh, if looks could kill.

He looked at the book. First class and he had Maths. Great just great.

Boomer grabbed the book and immediately brought it close to his face, hunching his shoulders in the process. He looked like a troll. And Boomer was not a troll. Butch was.

He slowly brought it even closer to his face, to the point he practically could not see it clearly anymore and his eyes were screaming about seeing moving double lines and equations .

He cocked his head to the side and scratched, internally whining about how unfair school was.

He groaned. He was so going to fail this class. Brick was going to kill him.

 _...But I like living!_ He whined internally. _Maybe I can ask him to tutor me? Brick does know Maths is my worst subject..._

Boomer slowly placed the book back to his desk. He eased his shoulders and put his hands to his lap as he leaned on and cocked his neck to his left shoulder.

He erased and teased his book for the about the _hundredth time_ , nearly ripping it to shreds, growling as he continuously dragged his nails down his face, leaving disappearing red scratches.

Yup. Brick was definitely going to kill him.

* * *

A sound rang throughout the school, damn near making his ears bleed, and turned a few heads in it's direction. You think it's annoying? Try living with super hearing. An absolute nightmare.

" Well, looks like our times up, unfortunately. Off you go! "The cheery mad man, whom was now sporting a pair of reading glasses, smiled at them. " Make sure to take all your stuff!" He called out as the teens went out one by one.

His feet ached. _I need to get a massage..._

A few greeted him as they passed, he liked the attention. It wasn't a bad thing. He had smiled at them and greeted back, asking them how their day was and laughing along with the ones who are sinners, like him.

In a way life, school is good. Actually, it's great. He had everything he wanted.

" Aww...thank you, Mikey! "

...On the contrary, maybe not.

His heart was thumping against his ribcage, screaming at his conscience. He couldn't be here. He shouldn't be here. No, no, NO! Get out. GET OUT.

He turned around and ran, then paused. He looked around frantically.

Was there any other way to - uhhh what did he have again...Chemistry. Right, the lab should be at the Arts building so...yeah there!

He walked quickly, dodging the swarm of students that came from the nearby classes, and entered through the doors hurriedly, making a few students stop and curse at him at the mess he made.

" Mikey, maybe we should go to the cafe-" Shit. Wrong way. Wrong way. Get out. Get out. Get OOUUUTTTT!

And got out he did.

He splashed water on to his face.

" I don't know what I ever did to deserve this." He groaned. Boomer had flown out of the building and had straight away gone to the rest room.

He splashed water on to his face. Again .

Why did he do that? That was so stupid. He had no reason to be scared of them. They weren't scary. Boomer was a Rowdyruff boy! He had to live up to the Ruff pride!

" You ain't the only one. We're all sinners."

Boomer looked up in the mirror to see a boy, duh, this was the guy's rest room, who had messy black hair and pale skin.

" Pablo! Where the hell have you been? "

" Kindday. Chemistry."

" Really?," Boomer rummaged through his bag and chaecked his schedule again to make sure," I have him too... Is he good? "

" Eh. Boring. I can't believe I had Chemistry as the first subject on the very first day! "

Boomer scoffed. " Consider yourself lucky. I had Maths."

Pablo visibly winced. " Right. Well you better get to class. From what I hear, Kindday isn't very kind when it comes to lateness."

He heaved a huge sigh.

" I want to go home..."

* * *

 **Time skip to a few hours.**

A stampede. It's a f***ing stampede.

Buttercup got up for the _n_ th time day, having been thrown down by the hungry cows running off for their food. She hated lunch for this very reason. Buttercup scrubbed off the imaginary dirt from her dress. Robin narrowed her eyes.

" There's a leaf on your bag" She muttered and reached to pluck a tiny, slim green leaf out.

Buttercup halted. She slowly craned her neck behind her, looking at her friend with wide eyes.

" There's a leaf on my ass?! "

Robin blinked. And blinked. And did so once again.

" ...I meant there's a leaf on your bag." Back to plucking.

Buttercup's eyes widened more if possible. She scratched her neck,

"Oh right. Haha. Sure. Yeah. Yeah that's what you said. Haha." She laughed awkwardly, embarrassed at her mishearing.

Robin shook her head.

Buttercup cursed at a student who roughly pushed past. She was ignored.

" It ain't possible," Robin was still plucking leaves," The leaf? It's not possible. Unless...perhaps you have a really toned ass...?" Grope.

Buttercup flushed beet red. " Robin!"

" What? Hm... _grope,grope._..yeah it's huge... _grope_ -" "ROBIN!"

Robin resumed back to plucking.

" Seriously, where the f*** have you been, Tarzan? "

* * *

 **Time skip to a few more hours.**

 _RRRIINNGGG_

Off is the bell. And off went the students.

The students dashed out of the hallway, struggling a bit, okay maybe more than a bit,to get past the small exits.

The teacher stomped off, muttering profanities about teenagers and their inexcusable behaviour.

Brick strode out of the room, smiling. Blossom was expecting him.

" Brick! Wait up! "

Brick groaned and turned to his brother.

" What."

" Take a chill pill, Red. Blossy wants you to meet you at-" " I know. Now move."

Butch ignored him.

" Heard our baby brother's promotion?"

They were walking in sync now.

" Promotion? ...Oh right. You mean the talent show thing. Yeah. He told me."

" When?"

" At lunch."

" Right," Should he tell him? Maybe this wasn't the perfect time...Should he?," Look Brick-"

 _Beep._

Brick rummaged through his pocket and took out his phone ,lips curling as he looked at the text. Butch immediately knew who it was. He wished he didn't though.

" Sorry dude. She's waiting. See ya at home?"

Butch smiled. It was fake. " Sure. You go."

" Oh and you better make sure _Blue boy_ isn't within a 15 metre radius of my kitchen...And good luck trying to escape."

He smiled again. This time nervously. They both knew what he meant. It wasn't a good thing.

He nodded.

Brick smiled at him wishing him luck once again before he took off , a red streak in his wake.

Butch stared at it for a few seconds before resuming back to walking.

He had to get out of here. Quick. He...had work to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3! Finally! Are you happy my lovely readers? I am :) This chapter is over 3,500 words! The longest thing I have ever written! I wished it could have been over 4000 and I was planning to, but then I realized I would ruin the whole thing when if I do. The whole thing is 4070 because of my A/Ns.**

 **I am an amateur. And because of that, there are mistakes. I have noticed them, I just don't know how to fix them. Also, things start properly in chapter 4. So get ready for some action**

 **Review my lovelies! You'll make one happy author. I'll give you all free cheesecakes! :)**

 **Good day to you fair gentleman and women!**

 **Triple V is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey!**

 **I really really want to rewrite this. Because the MAIN thing is the plot line has changed. Many flaws were noted and need to be corrected.**

 **This is my most successful story yet, so I am definitely NOT going to abandon this. Hence the first chapter of the rewritten version will most likely be posted on December or January. And from then on since I am in higher grades, updates might be slow. Once in 3 or 4 months?**

 **Or if I have time and feel the mood then maybe earlier. :)**

 **Chapter 2 will be the same. That's my favourite. Though a few changes can be expected. Also, a new writing style can be seen if I improve.**

 **Since I am doing English lit. next year and learning French you can also hope for references; it'll also help me :) ; I haven't put any Tamil, Sinhala, Japanese, Korean or Mandarin dialouges but a few words might come up. Don't worry I don't know ever one of them :)**

 **Just Tamil, Sinhala, English and Japanese. Currently learning French, Tamil and Japanese. I'll learn the other 2 when i'm older. Perhaps German as well.**

 **When I wrote this chapter it was originally to show BC has nightmares and hates the cold and Bloss's drama but since the plot is going to change and the story is going to be rewritten with the name changed, I posted it even though I didn't want to before.**

 **This chapter MAY or MAY NOT be in the rewrite. I dunno. Oh well. Enjoy!**

 **Righto. Chapter 4!**

* * *

Buttercup squinted her eyes. Ugghhh. Fudge. She felt like shit. Fudge again.

She turned to her side, the sheets crumpling into what is the mess of the century underneath her.

 **" Gooood morning Townsville! It's a beautiful Monday-"**

 _Scoff._ Sure. Yeah right. Why the f were they always so damn cheery in the freaking morning? Especially on a Monday?!

Pretty? She would agree. It is very pretty. As for the weather that's where it ends. It's been a f'ing horrible week. It's freaking cold with the bloody snow, which the stupid blonde bitch just gushes over. Ugh. Such a bitch. Pure white but freaking cold. Pretty my ass.

She felt something wet running down her legs.

...Just her imagination.

And it was Monday. The day your freedom ends. Buttercup hates Mondays. They're so...so...ugh, she doesn't know how to say it. See it's...it's...oh fudge it! It's motherfucking stressful okay. It's a pain in her pretty ass.

What? She has a great ass. She knows that.

She ran her hand through it. She hates it though. It's too big. But...well how do we say this butt, Buttercup doesn't hate it that much anymore. Because Buttercup was hot.

So many things. So little time. And Buttercup was hot. And...had she mentioned she felt something wet? No?

Buttercup let her hand glide through her legs.

...Shit. Oh fudging shit.

She pressed her fingertips to her nose. Oh god, it smelt horrible.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-piss.

Piss. Not shit. Piss. She'd pissed herself.

Fuck. Fucking snow. Oh if she could kill santa...

Buttercup flew towards her bathroom. She grabbed the hem of her nightdress and ripped it clean off her skin.

And she ran towards the shower turning it on. And- _ow!_ The bloody shower head fell to onto her head. Ow. That hurt like a bitch. She was expecting a swollen lump on her head for a few days. X skin or not, those things fucking hurt.

She bent down to grab the fallen object...which just LOVED to hit her on the head. Great.

She nearly slipped under the now pouring down mini waterfall. Okay. Okay Buttercup. She held the walls behind her. Okay. Slowly. Slowly. Get up slowly. Remember what big sis Blossy says? Incorrect posture is very bad. Incorrect feet posture is very very bad. She thinks it results in bow egs and club feet. Or was it the other way round?

...Whatever it was, Buttercup did not like the sound of it. Absolutely not.

Okay BC. Deep breath. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly...slowl- _Fucking hell._ Shit. Fudge. **WHY?**

She fell down to the tiled floor, her chin hitting the fucking bath tub in the process.

Great. Just great. She had a cramp. A fucking cramp. On her motherfucking ankle. Bloody hell!

She sighed. This has become her daily routine. It was doing her no good. Pissing herself? At sixteen?! That has got to be the worst thing ever. If her sisters heard of it...oh she didn't even want to know.

After having finally gotten up without slipping, and scolded the showerhead as if it were a child, Buttercup applied soap on her body and scrubbed it, nearly peeling her skin off. Turning on the knob again, extra cautious of the showerhead , she rinsed the soap off.

Ahh how good she felt. And the showerhead had taken pity on her and not fallen. Yipee!

Since she forgot to grab her towel, she stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards it, leaving small puddles of water in her steps.

She was too lazy to walk now. She flew towards her closet, sending some papers that had been sitting on her desk flying in the process( Ugghhh!), and grabbed a shirt and a trouser randomly. Of course, she had worn her underwear and bra first. Buttercup was not going to be some meathead's wet dream!

Deciding to let her hair dry naturally, having always hated the warmth a hair dryer radiated, Buttercup grabbed her phone and scrolled through her messages.

 _ **6 unread messages from "Mitch".**_

If she had been drinking something, Buttercup was sure she would have spat it out, literally. And knowing her luck, the drink would be on her face and her pretty, pretty face would be sticky, because she would most likely be drinking Soda. Or lemonade. Or a milkshake.

...Back to point! Let's see,

 **From Mitch:**

 _Hey, You up?_

 **\- 3 hours ago.**

Buttercup checked the wall...Great no clock. Oh, wait! Her phone showed time!

...6 A.M.

...How in the name of sanity did Buttercup wake up. That early? ...Oh right... Bloody alarm clock!

Buttercup turned her attention back to the phone again.

 **From Mitch:**

 _Butters?_

- **3 hours ago**

 **From Mitch:**

 _Buttery...?_

 **\- 2.58 hours ago**

Buttercup's eye twitched. _Buttery...?_ He did not just call her that.

 **From Mitch:**

 _...Okay, you're not up...Listen, even though you are not here now,uhh...well...I can't come to our date on Friday. Family problems, ya know?_

 **\- 2.3 hours ago**

Buttercup felt herself deflate. She had been looking so much for that date. She even bought an expensive dress! How could he?! She'd even reserved a table, because she knew he wouldn't be able to afford it. For once, Buttercup was generous enough to think of someone else other than herself.

She sighed. Oh well. She'd made her decision.

It was just one date...it's not much. He had problems! Stop being so selfish Buttercup! But...why did she feel so empty?

Pursuing her lips, she thought about it. ...She didn't know...She really didn't know, damn it!

Blinking tears unrecognised tears away from her eyes, she headed towards the kitchen. A hot chocolate would help her. Yes, yes it would.

Once in the kitchen, Buttercup was greeted with the surprised face of her absolutely beautiful sister. Buttercup nearly gasped. The sunlight was kissing her face prettily, her unique red hair blazing in the light. She was so beautiful... Buttercup nearly wanted to cry.

...She hated Blossom.

Is that why Mitch didn't want her anymore? Because she wasn't pretty enough? She meant, she wasn't exactly Blossom but she had been told she was good looking.

Blossom smiled at her. Buttercup felt all her previous thoughts fading away. Her sister was so nice. How could she hate her?

" Good morning Butters! I wasn't expecting to see you this early, what's up?" Blossom asked her cheerfully.

Buttercup opened her mouth then closed it. Thank god...she nearly told her sister she had pissed herself!" Oh nothing...my alarm woke me up." She finally said, attempting to sound annoyed which was not a very hard thing to do. For her atleast.

Blossom let out a little giggle escape her lips. " Alright then...wait...why was your alarm set to...," Blossom paused and turned her head, checking the clock hung on the wall, " Six o'clock?"

" Was an accident." She was quick to reply.

" Oh?" Blossom arched an eyebrow, obviously not believing her. Shit. Okay uh...uh...what does she say?

" Yeah. I was hoping for seven. Apparently I was too sleepy yesterday and I set it to six." Buttercup grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

Blossom did not look like she believed her, but she let it slide. At least...for now.

" So what do you want for breakfast?" The pink eyed teen inquired reaching towards the coffee tin in the pantry.

"...We're not waiting for Bubbles?"

This was new. Blossom and Bubbles were like buddies. This was...impossible.

" She's at Robin's, remember?"

" Oh yeah...Remind me again, why we weren't invited?"

Blossom shrugged." So...Coffee or tea?"she asked, holding the respective tins in her hands.

Buttercup tapped her finger to her chin. " Hmm...I was thinking of hot chocolate you know? Being winter and all."

At her suggestion, her sister beamed. With a " Good idea!" Blossom flew down to the basement.

She felt a smile forming on her lips. Well it looks like she won't need to make it herself. Grinning, she plopped down a chair with her arms behind her head and put her feet on the table.

" Hot chocolate!" Blossom cheered like a little child before sprinting up the stairs in excitement.

" Found them?"

Blossom smiled. " Yup!" She then kept gazing at Buttercup in a weird way.

Blossom slapped her feet. " Ow!"

" Feet off!"

" But I cleaned them!" BC complained, rubbing her feet.

Blossom slapped her feet again. This time though hit her hands instead.

" OW! Blossom!"

" I said ." She glared at her, fuming.

Buttercup visibly shrunk back. " Yes ma'am!" Immediately the table was sparkling white. Buttercup was holding a cloth.

Blossom smiled in appreciation.

 _Whew...that was a close one._

" Buttercup!"

And up in the air is Ms. Utonium. " Yes miss?"

" You want marshmallows?"

" Hell yes!" She exclaimed pumping her fist in to the air. She could hear Blossom's melodious laugh behind her.

" Here." She was handed a mug.

" Thanks."

" You're welcome."

Holy Moly! This was delicious!

She heard the TV turned on and decided to head over there.

The two sisters plopped on the couch together, nearly spilling their mug's content.

" How are things with Mitch?"

Buttercup paused from her eager sipping. Just the question to ask. _Why thank you for asking Blossom, well if you must know, my boyfriend just flat out rejected me and I am now officially heart broken. Was that what you wanted to hear?_

But instead she decided against it. " It's okay."

Blossom arched an eyebrow. " Okay? "

" Okay."

Silence entered between the two, both deciding to watch the lame news flashing on the television.

" Good morning girls!"

Blossom and Buttercup craned their necks and smiled. " Good morning Professor!" They greeted him back. He looked so tired, so he probably didn't ask why Buttercup was up so early.

Turning to look at her sister, Buttercup whispered," You told him yet?"

Blossom winced." No." Fuck. That was not a good sign.

" Well when are you going to?"

" Someday."

"Blossom..." Buttercup started.

" I know Buttercup. I know. It's just..." Blossom broke down in hushed sobs, burying her face in her hands.

Her hot chocolate didn't seem so appetizing anymore.

" Come on," She hugged Blossom and started flying her to her bedroom.

Peeking down the railing she saw the professor enter the lab. Her poor father. He was always working. But at this moment, she was glad of it.

Running back into the room, she closed the door behind her. She walked towards the bed, where her sister was curled up in a ball, crying into her pillow. She put a comforting hand on her sister's waist.

" Blossom...you need to tell him."

" H-how the hell am I supposed to that BC? We all know he'll never accept the relationship between Brick and I..." Blossom said between her sobs. Her cries worsened at the name of Brick.

Looking at her like that, Buttercup felt herself crying as well. Her sister. Her poor,poor sister.

Rubbing her tears harshly, she lied down beside her sister and hugged her, stroking the gorgeous red locks. Blossom hugged her back, sobbing into her shirt, continuously asking " Why?"

Why indeed, Blossom. Why?

She felt something vibrate in her pocket. She stood up on her knees and rummaged through her pocket.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **:) REWRITING IT! Just about 2 more months. See ya soon!**

 **\- Triple V**


	5. Chapter 5

What do our guys think about me rewriting? Sounds appropriate doesn't it?

The name will be changed so I will most likely post it as a different story. If you request I'll send you the name. But since you all have been lovely readers it's going to be...

Will be shown if requested. So please please please review! And also, 582 views! Wow! Thanks so much !

\- Triple V

Ps. There's a heart on my real signature as well!


End file.
